A variety of guidance systems are used in military applications. As one example, some guidance systems use sensor systems such as an infrared (IR) camera. The IR camera is an imaging sensor that provides an infrared image of the target that is used by the operator and/or guidance system to guide a missile or other weapon to a target. As another example, some guidance systems use radio frequency sensors, such as millimeter wave (MMW) sensors. Systems that use RF sensors typically include a transmitter to transmit RF energy to the target and a receiver to receive RF energy reflected from the target area. As a third example, semi-active laser (SAL) designation is used in some military systems to designate targets. In a typical SAL system, the operator of a SAL designator fires a narrow pulsed laser beam at a target. The laser beam fired by the SAL designator reflects off the target to provide a reflected spot that may be detected by a SAL sensing system. The SAL sensing system includes processing equipment for generating guidance commands from the pulse-stream to guide the weapon to impact.
The IR, RF and SAL sensor systems are just some examples of the type of sensor systems that use optical elements in the weapon guidance systems.
One issue in sensing systems is the continuing need to reduce the cost of the sensing system. Another issue is the continuing need to reduce the size of the sensing system. This is of particular importance in the new generations of weapon systems that are being designed to provide active guidance for smaller ordinance.
Thus, there remains a continuing need for sensing systems in general, and sensing systems in weapons guidance systems in particular, that may be provided with reduced cost and smaller size. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and this Background.